


Pearl's real worth

by kneecold



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation in Bathroom, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Toys, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneecold/pseuds/kneecold
Summary: It's Pearl's 16th birthday and you decided to give her a little more than you expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this I'm so sorry for tainting modern day literature.

It was the morning of Pearl’s 16th birthday.

You’ve been stalking Pearl ever since you lay eyes on here. You’ve witnessed Pearl’s previous birthdays in the past, they were all banal in your perspective yet horrific to hers. You wanted to change that and make Pearl’s birthday the best she’d ever experienced.

You scampered off in search of the perfect gift for your loved one. It had to be just right. 

You searched through various stores looking for the most flawless gift that precisely resembled your love. After browsing through many branded stores you’ve dropped as low as looking through pharmacies and there you found it. Glow in the dark condoms accompanied with glow in the dark lube, you knew this was the gift. To throw away your cherry for your love, she will have the best experience of your life. Although you had never engaged in this type of romance before, you snatched along with a purple dildo so you could practice before making your move on Pearl-chan.

While you were away you were unaware of the planned birthday party at the Krusty Krab. You were completely off schedule because of this. You shyly walked into the Krusty Krab, and fastened your pace as you hide in the ladies room. 

At this very moment you just happened to have some albino glue with you, you glued the end of the dildo and stuck it onto the stall door. After this, you removed your pants and applied the lube between the crevices of your lower cheeks, and ploughed onto that purple dildo-doggy styled. While penetrating your arse upon the door, you listen to the mutters of Squidward’s Four-Ply along with various songs from Boys Who Cry. You listened to Pearl’s thrills from listening to her favourite band. From the top of her screeches, you reached your climax and cummed upon the dildo.

You were now a Man(tm) with experience. It was time to please your woman. You left the bathroom and entered the main building of the Krusty Krab- you see her- from her freshly applied makeup to her new dress, you never felt as desperate as you did now. Pearl glance at you from the sidelines this encouraged you even more. You began walking towards your girl, nothing was going to stop you from giving your lady her gift. Pearl looked at you and nodded, she wanted it there was nothing stopping her.

Rather than you, Pearl grabbed you be your hand and brought you two into the stalls the same stall with a purple dildo glued onto the door. You felt somewhat ashamed for letting Pearl find out that you weren’t actually experienced and that she knew you were penetrating yourself during the entirety of her birthday. Although Pearl didn’t seem bothered, there was lust in her eyes and she began removing her top. You were astonished by her massive milk bags their momentum as they swayed in front of your eyes.

You helped Pearl remove her panties and then begin working on removing your own clothes. After you were both in your undergarments, Pearl directed herself in front of the dildo, in the doggy positioned as you were before. She started to penetrate herself. You didn’t want this you wanted her enjoyment to be with you not with the toy. 

You grabbed Pearls sides and shifted her towards yourself- locking each other's lips. You were both engrossed within each other, eyes both making direct contact as they consume each other. You shifted Pearl so that you were behind her. You insert one finger into her doughnut hole while with the other hand you tried to remove the dildo from the stall door. You removed the dildo from the door and placed it in the backside of your love, and began thrusting with the dildo. We listened to each other's moans, the sound of running water from the sink, along with the distant mummers of people in the main floor. Your love reached her climax. You were grateful you were able to give Pearl this gift of love on her 16th birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wanted to DIE?


End file.
